


The Club in Room 101

by softkuromi



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - College/University, Artist Gerard Way, BDSM, Bisexuality, Bottom Gerard Way, Chubby Gerard Way, College, College/University Clubs, Daddy Frank Iero, Dom/sub, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Frank Iero Is 6’0, Frank Iero Is A Little Shit, Frank Iero Is Mean, Gay, Gay Sex, Gerard Way Is 5’4, Light BDSM, Love/Hate, M/M, Pining, Shy Gerard Way, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Teal-Roots Gerard Way, Top Frank Iero, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:42:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softkuromi/pseuds/softkuromi
Summary: Gerard joined the new BDSM club at his college
Relationships: Alicia Simmons/Mikey Way, Christa Toro/Ray Toro, Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Gerard Way/Original Female Character(s), Lindsey Ballato/Jamia Nestor, Ray Toro/Mikey Way
Comments: 14
Kudos: 32





	1. Molloy

To say college was hard was an understatement. Gerard dormed with his new-found friend, Mack, who was majoring in Management and Operations. The male, who was majoring in Graphic Design and Illustration, thought that his roommate's class choice was boring, to put it nicely. Who would want to do business for the rest of their life?  


Definitely _not_ Gerard.

College wasn’t hard because of the classes, of course not, Gerard was smart and was able to navigate himself around the loads of work he got, but the people there were a different story. If you thought people were judgmental in high school then get ready for college— Molloy College, an uptight private Catholic college in New York that Gerard got influenced into going to. A lot of the students there were religious, rich, pompous, and spared mean flares at the short male with dyed hair. He didn’t have many friends because of his hair, or the way he dressed, or the way he wasn’t religious.

He was the total opposite of the school.

The teal-rooted male sighed and allowed himself to sink into his elevated bed, his large sweater pillowing around him as he closed his eyes. His next class was in an hour or two and he didn’t get much sleep last night, making him overtly tired. The door to the large room slammed open and the male on the bed jumped with a Yelp, his heart rate quickening as his eyes snapped open to see Mack placing his bag on the floor. Mack was 21 and had a preppy style to him— blonde hair that he would slick back every day during the week, brown eyes that widened comically every once and a while, and a tall, well-built stature that would make any girl drool.

“Hey, Gee! Did I wake you?” Gerard sat up and shook his head, his dark and colored hair being pulled in between his fingers as he tugged at his locks. He yawned a bit and jumped out of his bed, “No, you’re fine. How was class?” Mack groaned and sat on his bed, “Horrible. I was late this morning and the teacher refused to take my paper even though it was done. Pissed me the fuck off,” Gerard frowned but nodded, understanding and the blonde male paused, smirking. “I heard from a little birdie that a new club was opening up though.”

A new club? That woke Gerard right up.

His dorm-mate knew that he had been looking for something to join ever since freshman year, he wanted anything but something that was related to sports. Mack’s smirk turned into a mischievous grin and he nodded at Gerard’s interest, “It’s a BDSM club, I heard it starts today”. In an instant, a blush found its way onto the shorter boys’ face and Mack laughed.

“You gonna join?”

Gerard shrugged and looked down at his sock-clad feet— light brown socks that had grips at the bottom, a cute bear face on the front, and two little darker brown bear ears that stuck up at the top. “I-I don’t know... when is it?”

“30 minutes”.

And _that’s_ how Gerard ended up where he is now— sat at a desk with his back straight, hands folded together, eyes trained to the front, and a name tag that read ‘ _Hello my name is... GERARD WAY (sub, little, pet?)_ ’. People came in and filled the other desks, sitting like how he is now, as they were told to by the teacher, and Gerard’s eyes wandered to them. There was a large girl who had a deep blush on her face and her eyes glanced nervously around, there were short boys like Gerard who stood proudly and walked to the desk like he owned it, and there were large males who looked at the people bored.

Gerard flinched as the classroom door slammed shut and a tall lady in professional clothes, around their ages, came in, a large smile on her face. “Good morning everyone, I’m Mistress Kelly and I will only be addressed as such no matter your role. Understood?” Everyone nodded and let out a ‘ _Yes, Ma’am_ ’ and she grinned at that. “Before you guys introduce yourselves I would like to introduce myself— I am Kelly, I am a dominatrix and an owner, I am majoring in Accounting here, and I started this club with permission from the board!”

Gerard grinned and watched her move around the room, analyzing everyone. Her eyes landed on the boys with teal-roots and she smirked, “Would you like to introduce us, pet?” The pet name made Gerard go weak as he stood and nervously looked around the room, “I-I’m Gerard; I’m bisexual, I’m a little and sub a-and pet I think, and I’m majoring in art.” Kelly smiled and Gerard quickly thought that she wasn’t ever not smiling. She looked good while doing it though.

”Good job, you may sit. It’s nice to meet you Gerard” he nodded and look at the desk, head bowed submissively. “Thank you. It’s nice to meet you as well Mistress.”

Not long after, everyone else started to introduce themselves and Gerard smiled after each of their introductions. Everyone seemed kind and sweet, like he could build a nice friendship with them, even mistress Kelly, but then Frank Iero stood firm at his desk. His arms, hands, and even up to his neck were littered with tattoos that left Gerard shifting in his seat and avoiding the male. He was taller than Gerard, not surprisingly, and he stood tall. He was definitely a dom.

”Hello, My name is Frank Iero and I’m gay. I’m here for music and I’m a dom and owner.” He sat down without permission from Kelly and looked at Gerard with a sneer, his exposed arm flexing as he rested his head on his hand. He didn’t seem to follow the sitting rules and the defiance drawled the younger male in.

”Great! That was amazing guys, thank you for participating. I just wanted our first day to be introductions and getting to know each other, while the rest of the days will be hands-on and hands-off instructions! I will be providing consent forms for you all tomorrow, so if anything is off-limits we will not use you as an example. There are 10 minutes left, feel free to mingle!” Gerard slowly got up and jumped when there was a hand on his shoulder, he looked up to see the large girl with messy black hair and punk-like clothes that had a deep blush on her face from earlier. “Hi! I’m Lindsey”

He shook her hand and quickly read her name tag, _Switch_ , “I’m Gerard!”

She grinned and led him over to another girl who was smaller and curvier, her name tag read Jamia and sub. She looked nice. “This is my sub, Jamia Nestor. We thought you looked nice and definitely more friendly than the others so we wanted to talk to you first” The male smiled and nodded, the girls getting his number to talk later while they excused themselves to talk with others. Gerard looked around and let his eyes rest on the heavily tattooed male who sat alone, phone in hand.

The little shuddered and walked slowly to him and when he was stopped in front of him he waved shyly, “Hi, I’m Gerard”. Frank looked up, uninterested, and waved. 

“Frank.”

He stood there awkwardly for a few moments before sitting in the seat in front of the larger male, “Why’d you join the club?” Frank looked up with a grimace and shrugged, eyes darting back to his phone quickly.

“Because I’m into BDSM” he replied in a ‘duh’ tone. He obviously didn’t want Gerard to talk to him but the little bounced in his seat with a goofy smile on his face, “ _Well_ , I joined ‘cause I’ve been looking for a club and my roommate recommended that I join this one! So I did— but I’m also into BDSM as well, but I’m not very open with it” Frank merely hummed and let his phone rest on the desk as Gerard spoke and spoke. He was obviously feeling little, anyone could tell from a 10-mile radius.

”Who’s your roommate?” The little stopped to think. “Mack!”

There weren’t cliques in college like there were in high school but there were kids that were well known, either for good reasons or for bad, and Mack was one of them. He was known to be very nice and very smart. Frank’s eyebrows shot up in surprise at the mention of Gerard’s roommate and he nodded, “He’s a kind kid, it’s good you got him and not some other asshole. I room with some kid named Ray Toro, big Afro dude.”

Gerard gasped and giggled, “I love Ray! He used to date my brother! Mikey is with some girl now, she’s boring” The dom chuckled a bit and nodded, opening his mouth to speak before the sound of the shrill bell cut them all off. A few groans rose up from the people in the club and Kelly clapped her hands once as the members filed out the door.

”Have a good day! Remember; same time tomorrow!”

He waved to the student and ducked his head, suddenly feeling shy again. He definitely liked the club in room 101.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not edited!! Please do tell me if there are any mistakes :33 be kind
> 
> edit: NOW EDITED


	2. Dreamland

Gerard ran to his next class as quickly as he could and sat through it, nearly falling asleep. It was boring and his thoughts were running wild with what happened at the club. When he returned to his dorm he was out of breath and cheeks stained a dirty red that made Mack furrow his brows at the sight.

”How was the club?” The male gasped and bounced in his spot from where he was on his bed, the dark sheets tangled up in his short legs. Mack laughed at the male's antics and leaned back in the chair to his desk, watching closely, “It was so fun! I made some friends and Mistres- Miss Kelly is so nice!” The shy shell that usually encased Gerard was nearly broken.

” That's great, are you gonna go again?”

Gerard nodded quickly and Mack grinned, turning back to his homework. “I really liked it. But I-I have a question, Mack...” the older male hummed and nodded, his eyes scanning over the words of his paper while Gerard played with his fingers in discomfort. “Do you know someone’s named Frank Iero?” Mack froze and sneered, turning around quickly. His look was something that the little had never seen on him before— angry.

Mack was always calm, cool, and collected and the roommates balanced each other perfectly. The hostility made Gerard jumped back in shock.

”Stay the fuck away from him, Gee. He’s nothing but a selfish prick who wants to hurt you. Do you know him? Did he do something to you?” Shaking his head quickly Gerard frowned, “No! He didn’t, I promise. He was just super snappy at the club—“

”He was at a _BDSM_ club?! Oh, that’s hilarious, wait till everyone hears about that—“ Mack’s laughing was cut off and now the male was stood in front of his doormate with wide eyes and his hands gripping desperately at the pale skin. “You can’t do that, Mack. Even if he’s mean it doesn’t mean you can out him! You wouldn’t do it to _me_ , right?”

Mack grumbled and rolled his eyes, looking away. “No..”

”Then please, for me, don’t say anything. He did nothing wrong to me, despite him being kind of closed off.” Mack nodded, mouth a straight line, before he grinned widely, messing up Gerard’s multi-colored hair. The little whined and shooed him away with small hands, making the blonde male laugh loudly.

* * *

Gerard found himself with Mack and his friends in a restaurant for dinner that he never heard of before. It was cold out, as New York often is, and he was bundled up in a large jacket and cute mittens, huddling in a tiny booth with four other people.

”Professor Morgan is so fucking cranky for no reason,” a girl spoke up. The younger male didn’t know her, she was apart of Mack’s friend group. “Like I get that your wife doesn’t want to have sex with you anymore but it doesn’t mean you can flunk my grades!” A male with dark skin and a buzzed head snickered into his hands, taking a sip of his water.

They were at a Chinese restaurant, waiting for the food.

”Maybe you should study for once instead of going out then, Christa” she gasped and slapped his arm, reaching across the table while everyone laughed. Gerard even had a little smile and blush on his cheeks.

Mack stole some glances from him, to check up on him by sending smiles and winks.

”Gerard, do you hate any of your teachers?” The small boy thought for a moment before nodding and Christa’s eyes widened in delight. Almost as if she couldn’t believe such a shy boy like him could hate anyone. But he did... he hated a lot of people. “Mrs. Langdon, she’s mean...”

Laughs bubbled up again and Gerard blushed, hiding his face. “She _is_ a bitch, probably gets no head”

Mack hit his other friend and scowled, “ _You_ get no head, Josh, shut up.” The boys bickered and Christa rolled her eyes, sending a glance and a friendly smile towards Gerard. He was twirling his raspberry lemonade with the plastic straw he was giving, smiling lightly at the childish antics of his roommate and his friends. The outing wasn’t as bad as he would’ve thought...

It took the blonde male almost a whole hour to try and convince Gerard to leave their room and come out for dinner. Gerard whined and had dug his heels into the hardwood of their floor. Yet here he was, enjoying himself.

”You're gonna scare Gee away!” The multi-color-haired male removed himself from his thoughts at the mention of his name and he looked up at Mack and Josh scowling at each other playfully. “He isn’t gonna be scared, he loves me, right Gee?” Josh’s eyes were lidded as he confidently turned to the shy boy in the corner. Josh was handsome, overtly so, but not exactly Gerard’s type.

Still, he blushed and nodded, earning a gape from Mack and a cackle from the dark-skinned male across from Christa.

”Stop peer-pressuring my roommate, you fuck boy” 

“ _What_?! He’s cute, I can’t help it” Mack laughed and shoved Josh lightly which in turn shoved Christa who yelled at them. Gerard giggled and the male next to him snickered as well.

”Food’s here!” Josh shouted semi-loudly, earning a few cheers and laughter from the man delivering the plates of food. When Gerard got his plate he instantly picked up a Crab Rangoon and moaned at the taste. It was hot and fresh. “This is so good” the male next to him sighed out happily. There were bosses of agreement and everyone ate their food silently, their plates emptying quickly.

The little wasn’t able to finish his whole plate for he got a little box to go. They left the nice restaurant with full stomachs and a fat tip on the table for the workers.

”God, I feel so heavy” the tall and lithe black male rubbed at his stomach and Gerard smiled slightly, holding his boxed leftovers to his chest tightly. He could feel the slightest bit of heat from the food at the bottom seep through his not-so-thick gloves. “So, Gerard,” Christa said, slowing down so she was next to the short male, throwing an arm over him.

”Yeah?” He asked softly.

”Heard you joined the BDSM club.”

Gerard’s shoulders instantly tensed and the shocked glances for the other friends turned his way. He blushed and looked down, the crunch of rocks beneath his feet filling the silence as they walked through the streets. The Chinese restaurant wasn’t far from their college, a 10-minute walk at max. “Uh, yeah I d-did”

The girl snorted and shoved her hands in her pocket, “You into that?” The blush on Gerard’s cheek deepened and he shrugged.

”I guess—“ Mack cut his roommate off, “He’s a— what’s it called, a little?”

If he wasn’t embarrassed before he sure was now. Gerard wanted the ground to swallow him whole. Josh was laughing loudly, clouds coming from his mouth and into the cold New York air. “Makes sense,” he chuckled “That’s why you’re so cute.”

Gerard blushed again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapterrrr 2!!!!!! I really think this chapter is cute :<
> 
> edit: NOW EDITED!!


	3. Spit take

Gerard was anxious as he waited outside of room 101 for the club to start. His back was straight and his books were clutched to his chest as his mind whirred with a million thoughts. “Oh,” a voice chirped above Gerard. He looked up to see Mistress Kelly smiling down at him, “Good morning, pet. It’s nice to see you here again.”

The little blushed at the nickname and squirmed as she opened the door, quietly falling in step behind her as she turned on the lights and placed her stuff on the desk at the front. Gerard made his way to where he sat yesterday and sat down, his gaze shifting from the slab of metal to the tattooed male with a sneer on his face walking through the door. The little’s eyes widened and he watched Frank Iero stalk over to him and sight right down next to him, arms nearly touching. 

“You got a staring problem or something?” Gerard squeaked and shook his head. “S-Sorry, but it’s nice to see you again..”

Frank made a noise that Gerard took as him agreeing, and he grinned a little. Maybe he _wasn’t_ so bad after all.

A few more people filed into the classroom, a bit more than yesterday, and Kelly started handing out consent forms that people looked over and quickly filled out. They were there for a reason so the answer was obviously yes.

Gerard quickly peeked at Frank to see him signing the paper on the signature line in messy writing. The little giggled a little and handed Kelly his paper.

”Thank you guys for trusting me with your consent! For our first lesson I brought in Jute rope to show you guys how to safely and properly use it,” she looked around, watching people’s expressions and body language, and when she saw nothing out of order she continued with a smile. “I’ll need a partner, would anyone like to volunteer?”

Gerard looked around with wide eyes to see if anyone would raise their hands and when no one did he shyly raised his own, eyes trained to his desk. Mistress Kelly grinned widely and ushered the small boy to the front, his all-white converse untitled and dirty as he stood there bashfully. “Thank you for volunteering, that’s very brave of you, Gerard. Hold our your hands— good, This is a single-column Shibari tie! There should be room for whoever is in the rope to still move,” she showed the class slowly how to tie the knot around Gerard’s wrists so that he was bound.

”How are you feeling, pet?”

Mistress Kelly was on her knees in front of the little, relishing in how sweet he was blushing. She told her sub all about how cute and shy Gerard was. “Green, ma’am” he responded softly, his big eyes fluttering to meet her gaze. She cooed and smiled, turning back to the class to show her work.

There were a lot of noises from the students and she stood proudly, quickly, and skillfully untying the bond. “Would anyone like to try on Gerard?”

Frank’s hand shot up quickly and she nodded, allowing him to come up and handing him the white rope. Gerard looked up at Frank and bit the inside of his cheek. Frank was _handsome_ , to put it lightly, he had the lightest of stubble on his face and his eyes were dark under the shadow of his hair. His large, tattoo-covered hands gently moved the little's hands so that they were held out again.

Frank looked down at Gerard, no expression on his face, “Is this alright, Gerard?”

The way he spoke his name made Gerard go weak in the knees. He held back a whine and nodded, “I-It’s okay.”

The dominant nodded and tied his knot, the rope burning in a pleasurable feeling around Gerard's wrist. His head buzzed happily and he found himself leaning more against Frank, eyes half-lidded as he looked at the students watching Frank closely.

“When you want to do rope-play with your partner you always have to make sure they’re okay or in the right state of mind. If they aren’t it can be damaging to their mental health and trust will be harder to get” People nodded across the room and Kelly smiled, her eyes trained on Gerard. Her brows furrowed and she stepped closer, “Pet, are you okay?”

Gerard's brain buzzed like a tv that lost connection and he nodded. Frank’s eyes shot to him and the dominant’s eyebrows furrowed as well, his movements haunting. The knots were nearly done. The little whined and waved his bound hands slightly, encouraging the taller male to finish. “Gerard, are you okay?”

He nodded and whined again, mirroring his movements again. “Verbal answer, please, pet. Are you okay?”

The little nodded again quickly, “Green— Green please” Kelly frowned and whispered something in the other dominant's ear that had him nodding and untying the rope quickly. Gerard whined and tried to shake his hands away, but Frank was much stronger than him and kept his arms in place.

”I’m sorry but it’s safer if you weren’t in littlespace for the instruction, Gerard. We apologize” Gerard stood still with fear and he looked down at his converse, the dirt speckles looking more interesting than the horror and concern on the faces of the students in front of him. Shane ate away at his skin like acid and tears sprung to his eyes.

”’m sorry! D-dumb” 

Frank looked at him as he brought the little back to his desk, the little boy slightly tripping over his untied laces. Frank shushed him and sat him down next to him, “You're not dumb, you’re fine and you’re safe. Nothing is wrong and you were such a great helper for Mistress Kelly, she’s very proud of you.” The littlest bit of hope shined beneath Gerard’s chest and he looked up at Frank with wide eyes, “Really?”

”Yup, she told me. And you were incredibly good for me too. Don’t beat yourself up about it, little boy.”

Gerard nodded and got up shakily just as the bell rang, Frank hot on his trail, “Hey!” The voice was familiar but the smaller male pushed himself rudely between people. 

“Gerard! Hey!” The little stopped when Frank’s hand clamped down on his shoulder, spinning him around so that they were almost chest to chest. Gerard squeaked and looked up, “Let me help you. I don’t want you to fall from your littlespace in a bad way, okay?” He made sure to whisper in his ear so that the students around them sending them weird looks didn’t hear. Gerard appreciated that.

”I— alright, um, my room?” Frank nodded and allowed Gerard to drag him to his dorm by the hand, the smaller male waving at people as he walked. When they got to the dorms, specifically Gerard’s, he opened the door and allowed Frank to enter first. The tattooed male looked around, the two sides of the large room were so different yet complimented each other well— Mack’s side was incredibly boyish yet comfortable and regular, while Gerard’s side was splattered with printed-out pictures and posters and fairy lights.

”You like?” Gerard noticed Frank staring and felt a little prideful at the look on his face.

”Yeah, your room looks cool.”

Gerard grinned and let himself jump up onto his bed, the springs bouncing him up and down afterward. He wasn’t feeling little anymore from the slight embarrassment but he didn’t have the heart to tell Frank.

”What do you usually do when you’re little?” Gerard blushed at the simple question and looked at his shoes that he had yet to take off. “I usually play with my stuffies and color...” Frank looked around the room, looking for a hint of either of those items. But there wasn’t.

”You don’t have those—“ the dominant was cut off by the little jumping off of his bed and going on all fours, ass high in the air as he grunted and dragged out a clear, long, storage bin. Gerard grinned up at Frank, still on his knees, and he opened the tub up pulling out at least four stuffed animals, five coloring books with a 64 crayon box for them, and a pacifier. A blush was high on Gerard’s cheeks and Frank nearly cooed at how easily embarrassed the male got.

”Wow, those are really cute stuffed animals. Do they have names?” And it was almost like Frank had told Gerard the meaning of the universe with how bright his eyes got. The shitty College lights in the dorm had nothing on the sparkle in the little’s eyes at that moment.

Frank felt himself internally combusting and he had to sit down to brace himself.

”This is H-Helena! I name her after grandma, and this is Eddy the Elephant, he is in love with Helena, and this is Lemon, and this is... um— this is Boo” Frank nodded, the faintest of smiles on his lips.

Gerard was adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are any mistakes!!!
> 
> edit: NOW EDITED!!!!


	4. Golden

Frank put Gerard to bed for a nap— the little claiming he was sleepy and that he was getting grumpy after he had re-fallen into littlespace.  
Gerard slept soundly in his bed, his mouth open in the cutest way and his hands gripping at Lemon, a stingray stuffed animal that was a light brown. He refused to use his pacifier in case his roommate came back home from wherever he was, so he decided to sleep without it. As much as he didn’t want to and as much as Frank tried to convince him to, telling him he would be okay. 

The dominant stayed for a few minutes after Gerard was out cold, making sure he stayed asleep and didn’t wake up prematurely, and when he didn’t Frank slipped past the door, running into Mack in the hallway. He stopped him with his hand and Mack make a noise. 

”Oh, hey?” The blonde said, sizing up Frank. The tattooed male nodded, “Your roommate fell into littlespace at the BDSM club today and I wanted to make sure he was safe afterward. He’s sleeping now and he might wake up little,” Frank was getting ready to walk away before he stopped Mack again. The blonde male was slightly annoyed that Frank kept bothering him, although secretly grateful Gerard was taken care of properly in his vulnerable position. “He is too shy to use his pacifier around you— thinks you’ll judge him, so make sure to reinforce that it’s okay, yeah?”

Mack nodded and with that, they were both on their separate ways and the prep made his way back into the dorm, closing and locking the door behind him. He had a weird expression on his face from the interaction with Frank but shook it off when he saw his friend snuggled up near the wall of posters and pictures with a stuffed sea animal to his chest. His face was void of any problems, worries, or wrinkles, and Mack was happy for Gerard at that moment.

* * *

Gerard found himself in room 101 once again, a blush on his cheeks, and his gaze turned to the floor. His heart hammered against his ribs harshly in excitement to see Frank again, and when the brunette was in his line of sight the little bounced his way to the dominant, a wide smile on his cheeks. "Hi! I never got to say thank you for taking care of me yesterday, I-I feel really bad for falling asleep on you..."

Frank merely grunted and moved past the smaller male, sitting at his desk and ignoring Gerard as if they weren't friendly yesterday. The little pulled a face and sat next to Frank, frowning. "Are you okay?" Frank didn't make a noise that time and the smaller male went to speak again before Mistress Kelly cut him off, her hands clapping together to gain the attention of the class. And attention did she gain. 

"Good morning again, you all are looking wonderful. Today, I thought we would talk about-" Gerard's brain cut her off and he slumped sadly into his desk, his head buzzing with that vulnerable feeling he has grown to have a love-hate relationship with. Being little was supposed to take away the burdens, to give him the feeling of freedom he couldn't have because of the stresses of college, but instead, it was a burden when he had to take care of himself and learn how to do everything that a dominant was supposed to do for him.

The little let his headrest in his arms and he jumped when he felt a hand on his back. His head shot up and he turned to see Jamia smiling down at him with a sad smile. Her dark eyes looked warm and friendly and he found himself leaning into her touch. 

"Are you okay?" She whispered, taking a seat next to him. He shrugged and whined, wanting to be close to her. Little him demanded any form of attention and at that moment he wanted to be held and loved. Jamia knew that and she couldn’t give it to him, as much as she wanted to.

”What’s wrong? Linds is worried, said you were looking sad...”

Gerard just frowned and shook his head, not wanting to verbalize that he felt sad that some random guy in the class about BDSM wasn’t talking to him when he thought they were comfortable with each other yesterday afternoon. He felt silly— greedy and selfish in the worst ways.

Frank was merely a stranger and was treating Gerard as one. It made sense! Right?

”You don’t have to tell me but just know that Linds and I are here for you, Gerard. You seem like a nice kid” she smiled at the zoned-out little and went to get up before the male grabbed at her wrist, big, doe eyes looking up at her. “‘M sorwy” he apologized quietly, “Gee n-not mean or ignore, saw-re” Jamia grinned and shook her head dismissively, kissing his forehead.

”I know you’re not mean and just don’t want to be verbal, you’re okay.” The words brought a happiness to Gerard’s heart that he was missing and he nodded happily, watching his new friend walk quietly back to her seat where Lindsey sat, looking up at her with furrowed brows. Frank, sitting next to the excited little, watched him carefully— watching his legs kick against the floor and his converse screech in an ugly way, his bottom lip get sucked up into his mouth to be chewed on, and his eyes dart all over the room.

Frank knew deep in his heart that ignoring the sophomore and pretending as if nothing happened yesterday was a bad idea, but he knew that if they got too close he would hurt Gerard badly. Frank was a mean person and he was known to sleep around with boys and then toss them to the side as if they meant nothing. Half of the time they did, and the brunette was doing them a favor... but Gerard was different and he couldn’t do that to him.

His brain yearned to give the male what he so obviously didn’t have— a dominant, a daddy, but he refused.

Frank’s top lip pulled back in an annoyed sneer and he looked away from Gerard who was now bouncing in his seat like an over-excited puppy.

”Now, who would like to volunteer!” 

* * *

Frank found himself outside of a small tea shop after classes— a cigarette in between his pointer and middle finger as he let his eyes flutter shut, his mouth suck slightly at the filter of the stick in an inhale, and then opening his eyes to watch the smoke leave his mouth and nose in an exhale...

and then repeat until the cigarette was a little smaller than the size of a quarter.

A simple glass of Coca-Cola with ice was placed in front of him and a warm, buttered croissant of the shop. Frank signed and broke off the piece of bread and shoved it in his mouth, chewing slowly.

”How are you enjoying your food, Sir?” His head snapped to see an older woman with an apron on in front of him, and he smiled up at her nodding. “It’s great, tell Mar that her Croissant is as excellent as always, please, from me.” The worker, name unknown to Frank, smiled widely and nodded, leaving the male alone once again.

Margaret’s Marvelous Tea Shop was one where Frank frequently visited to get away from the haunches of college and his shitty mechanic job. Though New York was incredibly cold still in February, he enjoyed sitting outside and smoking. Sometimes he even viewed his thoughts as the smoke from his Cigarette— in his lungs, invading his body, and then out, out, out into the cold air where it disappeared into the sky.

But somehow, the obsessive thoughts of Gerard Way made room inside his brain to live and multiply. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now edited!!!


	5. Companions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys haven’t noticed already I’m not super big on “baby talk” when people regress or ageplay or whatever. I regress (nonsexually of course) myself and I never have baby talked, I find it uncomfortable, and I will never make the characters I write about baby talk even when I’m writing about literal children cause it just makes me go :||
> 
> If that bothers you then I’m sorry!!!! I will usually change the way that they form their sentences so that it’s more child-like but I will never do stuff like “sowwy mommy, I so sowwy”
> 
> Thought I would explain!!!! Baby talk or not, Gerard is still a little :33 and I want to ease into that thought and play with it in ways I haven’t before!!! Enjoy this chapter

Frank trudged his way back to the college with his hands shoved deep into his pockets and he looked around uninterestedly at the shops and the bustling people around him. It was 5 at night, around the time where families started having dinner and going out, and Frank was happy he left the tea shop at a good time. He didn’t want to be stuck there while the streets slowly got packed.

“Do you have the answer for number 5?” Frank was walking slowly and the familiar voice wafted by him. He furrowed his brows and looked around, “No, Gerard, I don’t. Why don’t you do your own work—“

”I can’t! It’s so hard!”

Frank’s eyes met Mack’s and the blonde male looked at him oddly before looking back down at his paper, not wanting to give the tattooed male too much attention. They were studying at some coffee shop, outside as well. Guess they had the same idea, minus the studying for Frank. “What are you looking at, Weirdo? Oh? Oh! Frank! Come over!” the dominant cursed under his breath and put on a fake smile as he looked at the little boy sat on the high chairs at the outside bar of the café. His legs were, of course, swinging, and his elbows were on the table. 

Frank made his way slowly over to the two, “Hi” he said breathlessly.

”We were all both out! Isn’t that so cool? Where did you go?” Frank looked into Gerard’s eyes, not answering for a few moments, before he coughed and instantly looked away, his arm coming up to wipe at his mouth awkwardly. “I was at Margaret’s, I go there a lot”

”That’s so cool,” the little mused, eyes wide with wonder. “I like the c-cake pops there have there, super yummy” Frank held back a coo at the slight slip of speech and nodded, agreeing. “I’m not a big fan of sweet things a lot of the time, but those are super good. What else do you get there?” 

If Gerard wasn’t excited before he sure was now. He was a super active and energetic little, which Frank came to realize, and seemed to thrive off of attention and praise which was adorable. “Gee g-get the yummy egg san’which and coffee! Gee loves coffee super much!” Frank laughed a little.

”Yeah? That’s great, The egg sandwich is super delicious. I’ll make sure to tell Margaret that the cutest little boy says that the coffee and the sandwich are yummy.” Gerard giggled, a light blush on his cheeks at the compliment, and nodded, turning to Mack who was gobsmacked at the scene before him. Be couldn’t believe Frank, known for being an anti-social dick, was praising and getting along with his roommate.

Frank watched them for a few moments, still standing at the front of the tall table before he froze.   
He shouldn’t be here... what was he doing? He can’t get close to Gerard.

”I have to go, I’m sorry. I’ll see you at the club, Gerard” the little’s good mood diminished in mere seconds and he was frowning, nodding slowly as he watched Frank run off without a proper goodbye. 

* * *

He was dumb, incredibly, and insanely dumb. Frank tugged at the thin hair on his head as he hunched over in his bed. His roommate, Ray, wasn’t in their dorm yet so he had time to wallow in self-hate and pity.

He felt like the dumbest man alive, leaving Gerard alone like that when he should just man-up and talk to him, get to know him more, take care of him, love him. He wanted to so badly but couldn’t. His reputation around the college manifested from his years in high school and how he treated his peers around him. The brunette wasn’t the greatest person, and people knew that, that’s why he was usually avoided and given the titles ‘Antisocial’ and ‘Dick.'

Gerard was a shy, positive, bright boy that Frank didn’t want to taint with his badness. He would feel guilty... even guiltier than he already feels now.

”Fuck, I’m so dumb” Frank groaned out, rubbing his hands over his face. “I’m just gonna go to sleep” the male got up quickly from his bed and shoved himself into his shared bathroom where he washed his face, used the bathroom, brushed his teeth, and changed into pajama bottoms and an oversized t-shirt that had holes in it.

He slipped himself into his bed, the lights shut up, and let out a sigh. What a great way to end the day. 

  
Frank shot up with a groan, his fists rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he stumbled out of his bed and into the bathroom. He undressed and threw himself in the shower. It was 10 and he had to get to the club, the only one of his “classes” that was during the morning and that really forced him to wake up earlier. If it weren't for the club, he would definitely wake up at 11:30 or so, a little bit closer to his afternoon classes.

His shower was short and he walked out, instantly going to his sink where he gelled his hair and brushed his teeth. He made a face in the mirror and nodded once, dressing in a tight white t-shirt and black jeans. He looked good and he knew it.

“You up?” Frank looked up at the voice and peaked his head out to see Ray unpacking the things from his backpack onto his bed. Ray was really into his studies and made sure to study a lot— Frank admired him for that.

”Yeah man, got up like five or ten minutes ago. You been at classes?” Ray nodded and smiled a bit, sitting on the mattress just as his roommate walked out and grabbed his bag, slinging it over his shoulder. “Always am. Met some girl in one of them and she wants to bring me to this party happening this weekend. You wanna go?” Frank made an uncertain face and shrugged, “I feel so old going to parties, I’m 22, Ray, and everyone else is 18, makes me feel like a creep” 

The other male laughed loudly, clutching at the sheets on his bed. “You're hilarious dude, think about it though, yeah?”

Frank shot him one last look before he was out of the door with a simple “Yeah”. The male rushed himself to room 101 as fast as he could. The club was two buildings away and he walked slowly, so he made sure that he was going quickly this time. He didn’t want to be late.

The brunette busted through the door and the eyes of those there already snapped to him heaving and smiling awkwardly as if to apologize for the noise. They paid him no mind and turned back to their own stuff, “Frank! You came! You’re never this late! Gee thought you wouldn’t c-come” 

The little was sitting in Frank’s spot, his chubby body shoved into the space that _Frank_ kept warm. The dominant grumbled and sat in the desk that he had never sat in before, right next to the little who continued to bombard him with questions. “I’m sorry, Gerard, I did wake up a little late but I’m used to waking up late since I have afternoon classes” he truly didn’t know why he was sharing so much, but it was almost as if his mouth had its own mind.

Gerard nodded, frowning quickly before it was replaced with a frown. He was sitting on the desk on his knees, his famous white converse shoved unusually behind him and his thick thighs barely shoved under the desk. He was wearing a black and white striped oversized sweater that was tucked into black, straight-fit female jeans. He looked comfortable... in a cute and effortless way.

”That’s okay! I-I was thinking I could get your number, maybe, so I-if you didn’t show up G-Gee could check up on you...?” The little was unsure of himself and Frank could tell that he felt uncomfortable and anxious. He held back the feeling of wanting to cuddle him and tell him it’ll be okay, but he didn’t, instead, he nodded with a small smile and they traded phones. His hands shook as they typed his number and name into the little's phone.

Frank slid the page up to reveal the home screen and the pastel purple background with custom icons made him bite back a grin. Gerard was too precious for his own good.

“Thank you! G-Gee text you, that okay?”

”Of course it is, I wouldn’t have given you my number if it wasn’t, right?”

Gerard’s eyes widened and a blush of embarrassment blotted onto his cheek, “Uh, Yeah! ‘M so silly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was exxxxxxtraaaaa long
> 
> UNEDITED!! 
> 
> edit: NOW EDITED!!!


	6. Whip me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love writing awkwardness >:333

“Good morning everyone, today we are going to cover the wonderful world of role play and dominance and submission!” Mistress Kelly looked around the room to watch people’s expressions and nodding, satisfied. “I’m going to tell you information and then I will expect everyone to find at least one partner and follow the prompt on the board.”

Gerard squirmed in his seat and looked over to Frank who rested his head on his right hand and held out two fingers as if he was smoking a cigarette. He has heard of role-playing before and the thought made something pleasant stir in his stomach. He let out a shaky breath and listening to Kelly speak about the limits to role play, how it worked, what it could contain, and how to safely go about it with your partner or partners.

“I’ll let you guys pick your partners! No one should be left behind. You guys won’t be acting things out, obviously, so it might be a little awkward” Gerard’s eyes widened and he looked around, watching everyone get together and start but him. A hand slapped on his desk and he looked to see Frank looking at him wearily.

“We’re being partners, little boy, sorry you’re stuck with the campus loser” Gerard grinned and shook his head, showing he didn’t care and scooted his desk close to Frank’s. The brunette looked at the little for a second before clearing his throat and looking up at the board, “‘Practice safe role-play with your partner or group by playing as two strangers who meet at a club’” Gerard put his face in his hands at the prompt and groaned. He knew his cheeks were on fire, they always were, and he looked up to see Frank looking at him with a glint in his eyes.

”Wow, you look great tonight, wanna dance together?” Gerard’s eyes widened. “Y-Yeah! Thank you, you look quite handsome” it was silent for a few moments and Frank finally spoke up, “If you keep moving like that I’ll have to fuck you right here” Gerard was dead— he could have spent his heart and breathing stopped and he stared at his partner with wide eyes. He felt embarrassed with the sexual talk in front of everyone like that, especially knowing that Mistress Kelly was probably listening to them.

“And what if I’m doing i-it on purpose? Won’t you take care of me in the bathroom,” he paused, eyes darting around as he leaned in. He squeezed his eyes painfully and braced himself for the bad reaction he was expecting as he whispered out a faint “Daddy” to finish the sentence.

Frank jumped a little at the word and nodded, eyes trained on the desk. He couldn’t believe that Gerard uttered that and he felt himself grow hot in a way that definitely wasn’t appropriate. His own thoughts got cut off by the little’s whimper, “I’m sorry that was so weird, it just sounded good in the m-moment and I don’t think I’m good at role play, god, I’m really sorry that was so weird”

The brunette, still slightly in a daze only chuckled. “It’s fine, Gee, it was perfect.”

* * *

The two broke apart after class and Gerard went about his day normally— went to his last two classes, had lunch, and bounced his self to his room where he colored and occupied himself by watching cartoons on the small, unimpressive TV the dorm mates owned. He was slowly falling into littlespace and could feel the prickling of tears at the corner of his eyes.

He hated being alone when he was little and Gerard started to panic, dropping his crating he picked up his phone and opened the contact he knew would help; Frank. Swiftly, he typed out a message asking if he could come to his room, and suppling his room number again, before shutting off his phone and trying to distract himself again. The cartoons were bright and colorful and loud, which he loved, and he found himself sitting close to the TV with a large smile on his face. He forgot the name of the cartoon, maybe The Little Pony... Our Little Pony? He didn’t know or care, because the ponies were so funny.

Gerard found himself giggling into his hand.

“Gerard?” He jumped at the voice and looked over to see Frank looking wording down at him. The brunette let himself in.

”Frankie! L-Lookie! Gee likes that pony” he pointed to the screen and sat back on his legs that were tucked under him. Frank was silent as he moved behind him, “No sitting so close to the TV, sugar, it’s very back for your eyes,” Gerard looked up at him in horror and Frank nodded with a sad look on his face. “Gives your eyes ouchies” 

“Ouchies?!” The little cried out, covering his eyes with his hands. Frank chuckled and picked up the chubby male with ease, placing him back where his crayons and coloring books were, scattered on the wooden floor. “Yup, _ouchies_. You don’t wanna do that now, would you?” Gerard whimpered and shook his head, earning a pat right on the spot.

”Good boy. Now tell Frankie all about this pony show, baby boy.”

Frank ordered the two pizza, rushing to get it outside of the dorms and bringing it back to Gerard who cheered and jumped around. The dominant cut up a slice of the pizza for the little and allowed him to sit on the floor only if he was good and wasn’t too messy. Gerard was messy.

”I thought I told you to not be messy!” Tears streamed down the little’s face as he got cleaned up with a baby wipe, the brunette wiping at his face, hands, and chest. “Gee sorwy! No more messy, promise! Pl-please!”

Frank frowned and kissed Gerard’s forehead, “Baby, you’re not in trouble but I don’t want Mack to get angry at us for making a mess in his room too. You’re alright, little boy, come here.” He held out his arms and Gerard jumped in them, his sobs turning into soft sniffles. His chubby hands gripped and un-gripped the dominant's white shirt, “Thank you for dinner... Gee full ‘n you-er so nice...”

”You’re welcome, baby. I love when you use your manners, it makes me happy” Gerard’s eyes were closed and his head was shoved in Frank’s chest as his heart thrummed harshly. Ba-bump, ba-bump, ba-bump...

He liked Frank a lot and his little-like brain screamed at him so obviously. He was so blind to see before but now he could see... he _liked_ Frank. Frank was holding himself back, but him taking care of the little at that moment made Gerard want him more.

The little pulled away, “Hugs good” Frank let out a loud light and Gerard blushed.

”You like my hugs?” Nod. “Good, cause I love yours. One last hug and then you’re getting ready for bed, little boy!” Gerard giggled and nodded, hugging Frank quickly before he was carried to the shared bathroom of Mack and Him. It was neat and organized and Frank wasn’t surprised.

”Okay, toothbrush?”

Gerard picked up his boring toothbrush and his flavored toothpaste in a small tube. Frank watched him carefully as he squeezed the pink paste onto his brush and shoved it in his mouth. The little hummed and swayed back and forth as he brushed, his eyes connecting with Frank’s in the mirror. He would look away and blush.

He finished and allowed himself to be pulled to his closet where Frank picked out his clothes for him. The gesture made Gerard feel fuzzy inside and he shyly dressed himself in the bathroom, coming out with Boo in his arms and his pastel blue pacifier stuck between his lips.

Frank grinned, feeling pride surge through him as he tucked the little into bed. “Can Gee have story?”

”Of courses once upon a time there was a pony— she was the most beautiful in the village and–“ his sentence got cut off with the loud rattling of the door and Mack walked through with a small grunt. Gerard’s neck elongated to see his roommate coming in. “She was the most beautiful in the village and everyone could see it. Her family was so proud of her. But there was another pony who wanted her good looks— who wanted the attention and the love. So she did something horrible. What did she do?” Gerard’s eyes were wide and he mumbled something around his pacifier nipple that had Frank nodding. “Exactly. She hurt her! The beautiful pony got trapped in the ugly pony’s house and you know what the ugly pony said? She said, ‘I want your beauty! You have everything I can never have mwahahaha’.”

Mack froze and made sure to not make much noise as he put his things away and changed into his nightclothes. He could see his roommate snuggled in his bed cutely, his eyes shutting slowly. Frank looked down at him with a soft smile on his face as he finished the made-up story, tucking Gerard in a bit more as the little sucked on his pacifier, asleep.

”He asleep?” Mack’s voice made Frank jumped and he turned to see the blonde staring at him. The dominant merely nodded. “Yeah, he should be asleep for most of the night. Shouldn’t give you much trouble, he’s a good boy” 

Mack merely nodded and watched Frank leave with a kiss on Gerard’s forehead.

”Oh he’s so fucking whipped” the prep muttered to himself, chuckling as he slipped into bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited!!!
> 
> edit: NOW EDITED!!!


	7. Tank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little nsfw!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write and finish so many of these chapters when it's so late in the day when I'm so incredibly tired and can barely keep my eyes open so it's funny when I proof read them and it's so illegible

Gerard was not little today and he sat at his usual desk in room 101, legs crossed and on the floor, back pushed hard against the chair. He spent the whole morning repeating that he liked Frank. ‘I like Frank, I like Frank, I like Frank’ over and over until he had a flush on his cheeks and he was squealing like a middle school girl with a crush.

He didn’t even look when the brunette walked in and poked his arm playfully. “Hey, Gee. How’d you wake up this morning?” Frank was being friendlier and open, it shocked Gerard but he secretly loved it.

“I-I woke up good. You?" Frank nodded and leaned back in his chair, mirroring Gerard’s current posture. The little watched him curiously. “I slept great, thanks for asking.” The small talk ended and Gerard felt the awkwardness hang in the air. He twiddled his thumbs under the desk and looked around, seeing his classmates talking together. People got used to each other quickly and started making friends— the only ones that really kept to themselves were Frank and Gerard.

”Good morning again, everyone. Today will be a bit different and a bit more sexual. It was marked as okay on everyone’s list so I thought that teaching you guys about the safety of flogging, how to do it properly, and impact play overall,” Kelly moved around the class and turned to her desk where a large, green tub was. She reached in and held a leather flogger in her hands— the strings dragging across her hand sensually. She looked up and Gerard’s eyes were wide and trained on the toy.

He had never been spanked before but he’s seen certain _videos_ that made him hard at the thought.

Mistress Kelly stood straight and her eyes flicked towards a very rosy Gerard and she grinned, “Gerard, you’re so kind and brave, can you come up here and demonstrate for me?” He bit his lip and nodded, earning a few laughs and whistles from his classmates as he scurried to the front. Kelly nodded at him and positioned him so that he was facing away from the class and over the part of her desk that was cleared off.

He stared at the wall, “Impact play could be damaging mentally _and_ physically if you are not careful enough with your partner. Safewords and coloring are a must during scenes that feature impact play. Gerard here is going to take the flogging in front of everyone and we are going to demonstrate how it should work,” Kelly held up the small-ish flogger and turned to the small boy who squirmed against the desk anxiously. His head thrummed with a million thoughts and he almost didn’t register the instructor speaking to him.

The muffled voice turned clear when he turned his head and let out a “Hm?”.

”Are you ready, pet? Don’t forget to color. What are the colors?”

Gerard was silent for a few moments before he spoke up softly, “Green means continue, yellow m-means slow down, and red means to stop...” Kelly patted him on the back and he preened silently. 

“Good boy, it may hurt, I won’t go too hard but I also won’t hold back. Remember to color and be honest, pet.” The sub nodded and stared at the textured wall in front of him, his breathing coming out shallow as he waited and waited...

_SLAP_

Gerard whined and arched his back at the hit. He could feel the slightest sting beneath his jeans. “One,” Kelly called out.

_SLAP_

The sub let out a louder whine and pushed back, enjoying the sensation that he felt on his skin. It was so dirty and he felt so dirty receiving a flogging in front of the class who ogled and gaped at Gerard. He felt so exposed even when he was fully clothed.

”Color?”

“Green, Mistress”

”Good, pet.”

Kelly looked at her students to make sure people were looking and pulled her right arm back, her left arm holding Gerard down at the small of his back, and struck. The flog hit at the sub's bottom and Gerard cried out in his arms, “Y-Yellow, please! Hurts” Kelly immediately stopped and rubbed his back, speaking words into his ear that the class couldn’t hear but they tried to, by leaning foreword in their seats.

Frank sat in his seat with wide eyes and a feeling in his stomach that made his pants tighten. Gerard’s whimpers went straight to his cock and Frank could barely breathe.

It was too hard.

”Gerard would like to take a break, so, would anyone else like to try?” Hands shot up and she picked on someone, helping a shaky Gerard to his seat, right next to Frank. The lesson started again with a larger female bent over the desk, her skirt nearby exposing her bottom but neither Gerard nor Frank were interested.

The dominant turned to Gerard, “Are you alright?” The sub nodded but Frank could see that he was shaken up. “I-I’m okay, I just never had a... a spanking before” the words brought a blush to his cheeks and the brunette smirked.

He wouldn’t mind bending the smaller male over— fat ass in the air as he paddled him, leaving red marks on the pale and exposed skin. Gerard would look pretty with marks on him, telling the world that he was owned by Frank.

”You haven’t? You were like a natural up there” 

“W-Well, I’ve seen videos and—“ his words got caught off as the female being flogged by Mistress Kelly yelled loudly. Gerard stared at her for a few moments before turning back to Frank, ears, and cheeks matching a beautiful pink. “And uh... I kinda knew what to do but I never experienced it” 

Frank nodded, “Did you like it?”

The smaller male didn’t answer at first, leaving Frank wondering, before he nodded, hiding his face in his hands. “I liked it a lot” the brunette didn’t regret looking down, seeing the small bulge in the subs pants. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited!!!!
> 
> Also I should say!!! These lessons are actual lessons a LOT of bdsm classes go through but I’m sort of dumbing them down!!!
> 
> edit: NOW EDITED!!!


	8. Mild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A date

Gerard and Frank were in Gerard’s room again after class, sitting together on the sub’s bed as they watched more of My Little Pony. Yes, Gerard learned the name.

”H-Her!” The little yelled excitedly, bouncing on the bed and making it squeal beneath his weight. “She’s so cute! Gee think her name is L-Luna? Blue!” Frank had his legs crossed and his back against the wall as he watched the little. “Yeah, she’s quite beautiful and very blue. Who is she?”

Gerard whipped his head back to meet Frank’s gaze and grinned widely, small teeth shining. “Princess! Gee thinks she is princess of night— that’s why she’s blue!” The dominant nodded and jumped when the chubby male laid his head in his lap, his breathing low and his hair flopping to the side.

He was so cute without even trying.

Frank's hands found themselves in Gerard’s black and turquoise hair and he ran his fingers through it, allowing himself to enjoy the softness of the locks. Gerard’s eyes closed at the feeling and he curled his legs in on himself. “Gee?” The little hummed, not opening his eyes.

”Have you ever had a daddy before?”

”...No” Frank hummed as well and frowned a bit. He didn’t understand how Gerard didn’t have a daddy, or two, or three. He was gorgeous and kind, and his bashfulness made him even more irresistible. He deserved someone that loved him and wanted every inch, crevice, and fold.

“I want a daddy though,” Gerard spoke up again, his voice a bit shaky. Frank nodded and listened. “It seems nice ‘n I get jealous seeing people with their doms in-in class...” 

The club.

Frank nodded again, his hands rubbing Gerard’s back. “Well, I think you deserve the best daddy ever,” Gerard’s eyes widened and he looked at the brunette in shock. He didn’t believe he deserves the _best_ daddy, maybe an okay one at best. “One that loves you and cherishes you. You’re the funnest little boy, you deserve a good daddy.”

 _And I hope it’s me_.

Frank ignored his thoughts and chuckled at the sub’s look of both confusion and amazement. “You really think that? G-Gee too... mm, chubby for a daddy or mommy. They like small... Gee too big and awkward” the words dug into Frank’s chest— a dagger that twisted at his heart and caused pain. Why would Gerard talk about himself like that? Who told the little that he wouldn’t be wanted for his weight?

The thought made Frank angry and he took a breath to try and calm himself down. He wanted to tell Gerard everything— all of the sensual thoughts he had of the male, all of the loving thoughts he has had of him, all of the others that would surely make Gerard blush in embarrassment. His skin prickled with anxiety to let it all out. “Of course I think that. You’re gorgeous, Gee, I may have known you for a short time but you mean so much to me. I find you— your brain, your body, your thoughts, your feelings, all beautiful.”

Just as he suspected, Gerard was blushing, squirming against his messy bedsheets to try and get away from the dominant. But Frank held him close, a small smile on his face even though internally he was freaking out.

Not even an hour ago he was watching Gerard get flogged in front of the club and now here he was confessing his absurd feelings.

”Y-You shouldn’t feel that way... you can’t like me”

”Why shouldn’t I? I’m attracted to you and I can’t help who I am attracted to,” Frank’s voice for a little louder and he straightened his posture. He was annoyed and angry— angry that Gerard was saying those things and angry that someone had to have said those things enough to make the little believe them. “I am attracted to you. I have been and I will continue to be, even if you don’t look at yourself in that way, I do. You’re fucking hot and cute, and innocent and god I just want to ruin you.”

Gerard squeaked jumped away, his cheeks colored that familiar and adorable shade of pink. Frank chuckled, making no move to drag him back into his side.

”That’s dirty”

”I know, little boy. If I take you on a date will you forgive me?” The mention of a date made the younger male squealing and nodding, hugging Frank hard. The dominant laughed loudly and kissed the littles forehead, “Good, I want to treat you good and show you how nice being in a BDSM relationship could be. I’ll show you how beautiful and worth if you are” Frank’s voice was husky and he looked down at Gerard with dark eyes.

”Kissies?”

Frank bronze from his trance and laughed loudly again, a hand on his stomach as he pet at the little’s head. Adoration for Gerard sat heavy in his heart and he didn’t plan on letting it go anytime soon.

”Yes you will get kisses.”

* * *

Gerard found himself the next day at a semi-fancy restaurant, skipping club, dressed up in his best clothes, in a private booth under the reservation ‘ _Iero_ ’. He arrived early and made sure to message Frank that he did. The older male told him to wait there for him.

So he did. Gerard happily ate the appetizers that were chosen for hun, sipping at his lemon water with a grimace. He doesn’t like lemon water.

”Enjoying yourself?” The familiar drawl made the little jump and he looked up to see Frank standing there dropping with excellence in his formal wear. He looked good enough to eat and Gerard swore that his stomach rumbled. “I-I sorry... the food was so good” 

The dominant laugh and waved it off, “I’m not shaming you for it. Eat up, pet, just don’t stuff yourself.” Gerard blushed and turned his head down, nodding. Frank’s tattooed hands were in his line of sigh and he watched as they clasped each other tightly, veins popping from the pressure. The little nearly drooled the attraction to the dominant's hands clouding his mind. He hesitantly reached out and traced the spider web on his right hand, mouth slightly ajar in wonder.

”Gee like tattoos... pretty” Frank smiled and held his hands out, allowing the smaller male to look at them fully. Gerard made a small noise and leaned closer, his small breaths hitting Frank’s skin. “Thank you, sugar. I got a lot of them on my body.”

Gerard already assumed that but still, his eyes widened, the lights dancing off of the hazel orbs. “Can I see?” Frank’s hand was held in the little’s own small one and he snickered, “Not right now, but when we are alone. There’s some that are not... appropriate” the little made a noise and nodded, cheeks ablaze. They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes before a waiter came over, a neutral expression on her face as he straightened out her uniform. “Do you guys know what you’d like to eat and drink?”

Gerard nodded and looked up at Frank who was already looking at him. He blushed and lightly tapped his leg, signaling that he can go first. The dominant nodded and opened his menu for the waitress, “I’d like Coca Cola and the shrimp scampi,” he turned to his date who had the menu opened towards him pointing at the food he wanted. “Uh, he would like the flatbread and Shirley temple?” Gerard nodded and the waitress did as well, writing in her notebook before telling them it’ll be out soon.

“Thank you for ordering for me, Frankie” The brunette cooed at the little and nodded, their hands reconnecting on the wood of the table. The nickname was sweet but Frank couldn’t help but wish it was something else...

”Of course, Sugar, I told you I want to make you feel special and loved.”

Their drinks and food came quicker than they would’ve thought and they were eating the dishes. They exchanged stories and facts of one another, enjoying the little time they had together at the restaurant. “Classes start back up again soon, you ready to go?”

Gerard nodded and watched as Frank paid for the meal. Guilt ate at him, “I-I feel bad for you paying, is there something I can do to make it up? It must have been so expensive...” Frank looked at him weirdly and shook his head.

”I bought you here so I should pay. It’s a treat”

”Please,” the sub whined, looking up at the older male with puppy dog eyes. “I want to do _something_.”

Dirty thoughts ran through Frank’s mind like a cross country meet and he had to bite back a smirk that threatened to make its way onto his face. “I can think of a few things, what will you _not_ do?” A needy whine slipped past the little’s lips as they pushed their way past the doors, saying goodbye to the people at the front.

”I’ll do anything... I’m serious” 

“Then I would like a blowjob.”

The mention of the dirty act had Gerard swallowing a thick lump in his throat and shifting his pants. The throat of Frank down his throat had him— stop, stop, _stop_ , Gerard squeezed his eyes tight at the dirty thoughts and shook his head.

Frank watched him amusedly, their hands swinging back and forth between them as they walked at a good pace back to their college. “So...?” The older male started.

”U-Uh yeah, I wanna give you that” 

And that’s all Frank needed to spend the rest of his day smiling like he was apart of some dentist commercial and he just got his Invisalign off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UNEDITED
> 
> edit: NOW EDITED!!!!1


	9. Voulez-Vous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFWWWWW NSFW IN THE HOUSESSEEE
> 
> It’s soft core though

A blowjob? A _blowjob_?! What was Gerard thinking? Mack gaped at him bug-eyed, mouth open at what he heard, and turned in his seat, letting out a surprised sound before turning back around. “Gerard, I’m sorry but what the fuck?!”

The little whined and shook his head, “Stop, Mack! I-I felt bad and I wanna give it to him” the prep’s eyes closed and he pinched at the bridge of his nose. He let out a shaky breath, trying to calm himself down. Gerard was far too innocent than he knew and Mack didn’t want Frank to hurt him badly. “Well, if you want to do it then at _least_ be careful, make sure to set boundaries, and don’t let him push you into it, okay?” Gerard nodded and a grin replaced his former stressed expression and he jumped up from where he was on his bed and hugged Mack tight. He giggled into the older male's shoulder and pulled back, “Thank you, thank you, thank you! I really like him and I don’t know how I would feel if you disliked him” 

Mack shrugged, “From what I’ve seen he really cares about you and puts in the effort of making sure it’s known. I’ll only dislike him if he hurts you.” Gerard nodded excitedly and hugged Mack again, letting out a pleased sound.

”When are you meeting?” The little perked up and looked at his phone, he pressed a few things on his screen and then turned it around, shoving it in his roommate's face. The male’s eyes bugged out again and he yelled out, “In ten minutes?!”

* * *

Frank’s dorm was dark and a bit messy. There was a shirt or two on the floor and the walls, on both his and his roommate's side, were littered with rock and punk band posters. Ray was gone with his new girlfriend doing whatever while the two were there in their shared room, looking at each other intensely.

Gerard has never given anyone a blow job or received one, and he was nervous. What if he was bad? What if it hurt? Frank looked at him, “You know, I was just joking with the whole blow job thing. You don’t have to pay me back at—“ the sub cut him off, voice loud and rushed.

”N-No I wanna! Let me,” he dropped down on his knees as soft as he could and looked up at Frank through his dark lashes. Gerard licked his lips and the scene almost made the brunette cum right then and there.

“Is this good?” His small hands were on the waistband of the dominant's jeans, edging them down his legs. 

”You’re doing good, so good. I’ll guide you” Gerard nodded and smiled up at him thankfully and in one fell swoop he pushed his pants and underwear down, Frank’s hard cock bouncing before it curved against his stomach. It was thick and average, pink at the tip, and a slight stubble grew on the balls.

Gerard has never seen a cock in real life before shut Frank’s was pretty. He looked up at the dominant who was staring at him, bottom lip caught between his teeth. They were silent.

The sub stuck his tongue out and licked at the tip like he had seen in porn, the salty taste of pre-cum blooming across his tongue. He made a noise and dove forward, slowly swallowing around Frank’s needy cock. “Fuck,” the dominant groaned, his hands clenching at his sides. He wanted so bad to grip Gerard’s colored hair and drill into his throat like a jackhammer. “You’re doing so good, baby, so good” The little hummed at the praise and decided to sink lower, his eyes fluttering close as he focused on sucking and making sure to breathe.

He didn’t want to choke. It would be so embarrassing.

He was at the base nose, his heart beating wildly as he pulled back again and sank back down. Frank moaned and bucked his hips a little, making Gerard gag. “God, make that noise again please” before Gerard could ask what he meant mc Frank had his head in both of his hands as he slammed his cock down the sub's throat, guttural moans leaving his lips and his head lulled back from the pleasure.

Gerard whined and gagged, his head going blurry from the sensations. But it felt so good. The pain felt so... good.

The smaller male reached down and palmed himself through his pants, the little sparks of pleasure making him twitch and whine around Frank’s cock which in turn made him moan. Gerard's eyes rolled back into his head as Frank held him down— nose pushed roughly against the older male's base, throat constricting as he held back gagging—and whimpered to himself.

”Fucking slut, gonna make daddy cum?” The words made Gerard throb in his pants and he nodded, opening his teary eyes to look up at Frank. The dominant’s face was pink with pleasure and he pulled away, hard and dripping cock bouncing in the air as it begged to cum.

”Frank,” Gerard whined, his hands still wrapped around himself. He was so close. He wanted to be used some more. “Please continue, it feels so good.”

The older male shook his hand and his hand turned itself from the back of Gerard’s head to his own cock, stroking and tugging quickly at the part. His moans were loud and Gerard could only stare in wonder, hands rubbing greedily at his member. He palmed and palmed and palmed until he came with a shake of his thighs and the splattering of cum on his face and neck.

They both came down from their highs with short and heavy pants. “T-Thank you, daddy” Gerard said softly, his palms against the floor. His pants had a large, dark stain on the front and Frank was too busy getting things to help clean them both up that he almost didn’t hear the nickname slip past the little’s lips. The nickname ‘Daddy’ made his heart both jump with joy and drop in anxiety. Regardless of the mixed feelings, he smiled and rubbed the rag, wet with warm water, on Gerard’s pale, flushed cheeks. The little’s eyes were misty and half-lidded.

”You’re welcome, Gerard. Are you feeling little?” When he got a nod in return he cooed and scooped the little up. “Let’s get you changed and fed. Does that sound nice?” Gerard nodded again and whined, clinging to the dominant. Frank wasn’t surprised that the younger male fell into headspace— he was probably tired and hungry and the release made him slip. he wasn’t surprised at all, instead, he was happy and more than willing to take care of him.

“Now... what should we have to eat?”   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UNEDITEDDDDD
> 
> Sorry for the bad smut :|||
> 
> edit: NOW EDITED!!!


	10. Devastation

Gerard woke up tangled with Frank— chubby legs against strong, lean legs, stomach rolls gripped in veiny, tattooed hands, back muscle clutched in small hands. They gripped to each other for warmth throughout the night and the little didn’t mind it at all. He sat up a little and jumped when he saw a large head of hair bouncing out of the bathroom. Ray’s fro moved fluidly with his movements and when he looked up, eyes netting Gerard’s, it bounced back and forth.

“What's up, little way?” He said cheerily, still quiet enough so it didn’t wake up Frank. Gerard smiled and nodded, yawning into his hand. Ray was always a good uh, super chill, and super easy to talk to. “I’m good, Ray. How have you been? Heard you got a new girlfriend” the brunette’s eyes brightened and he grinned, sitting on his bed.

”Dude, she’s great. Wanted to get over Mikey and thought that meeting someone would be good. She happened to be there and turned out to be that someone. She’s amazing, name’s Christa.”

Gerard grinned and nodded, looking back at Frank who laid against the bed silently with his sleepy eyes opened. The little smiled at him and waved, earning a hoarse chuckle from the male. “Good morning little boy, morning Ray” the male waved and got up quickly, stating that he was going to be late for what he and Christa planned today. 

The two, still in bed, watched him leave.

”Did you sleep alright?” Gerard jumped a little and looked back to Frank, nodding. He decided to lie back down next to him. “Y-Yes... ‘m slept extra good. But you hog the blankie too much” The older male laughed and shook his head.

”I only hogged it cause it was so cold, they keep it like an icebox on this floor, baby. Blame them not me” Gerard rolled his eyes playfully which earned an eyebrow raise from Frank and a tickle attack. Frank’s hands worked quickly at his sides, pulling screams and squeals and pleads from the male that had him laughing along as well. ”Stop! Stop p-please! G-Gee sorry!” He broke out in a squeal of laughter again and squirmed, trying to get away. He was dressed in Frank’s largest shirt, his pants not being able to fit so he opted for one of his smaller, but stretchy, boxers the dominant had. Frank let out a breath and held his hands up in surrender, a goofy smile on his face as the little tried to wriggle himself away.

”Meanie,” Gerard let out a breath, cheeks stained a berry red. “Gee done noth’ning” Frank leaned down and kissed the little’s forehead, his eyes slipping shut for the quickest of seconds. “You rolled your eyes, you little brat” Gerard giggled and hugged Frank.

He looked up at the male with large eyes, “‘M not a brat, just silly” Now it was time for the brunette to roll his eyes. He chuckled a bit and hopped off his bed, stretching his arms into the air.

“Yeah, silly alright,” he made his way to his bathroom and stopped, looking over at Gerard. “Can I take you out for breakfast? Thought that because it was the weekend we’d be able to go out—“

”Yes! Yes please! Gee get ready in room!” Frank went to speak but the little was already re-dressing himself in his own clothes and rushing out of the room. The dominant laughed loudly and shook his head, walking back into his shared bathroom where he got ready. Gerard sent him a quick message on the phone telling them that he was ready and coming back over with a few cute emoji’s at the end of his message.

It was cute. He was cute.

The little walked back into Frank’s room with a timid knock, his eyes landing on the older male, who sat on the bed typing on his phone. “H-Hi,” Gerard said quietly. His voice made Frank’s head shoot up and he smiled, sprinting from the mattress excitedly. He was adorned in his usual white t-shirt and black jeans, but this time there was a dark jean jacket with patches on it thrown atop his shoulders. He always looks so messy yet clean in an attractive way that made Gerard drool and go brain dead.

”Ready?” Frank said, breaking the little from his thirsty thoughts. Gerard nodded and plastered a smile onto his face, allowing for Frank to lead them out of the room and eventually out of the building.

”I don’t use her a lot but I have a car— kind of a piece of shit, but I still have her. I know this really good place a little outside the city. You like pancakes?” Gerard's mood lifted from happy to even happier and he nodded excitedly to Frank who smiled down at him. They were holding hands and standing as close as they could to each other, not wanting to be apart for long.

They’ve been spending so much time together that being apart felt so alien. They knew so much about each other and always expected the other to strike up a conversation, or something, that when it was silent it felt wrong and uncomfortable. Others may look at their situation oddly but they both loved it, and secretly wanted it to go further. So, holding hands was the next best substitute for confessing their feelings.

The breakfast diner wasn’t far and it wasn’t a chain, so Gerard knew their pancakes were going to be _good_. He grinned inwardly to himself as they walked through the short door, a Cherry bell ringing above them. A few heads turned their way at the sound and a few waiters greeted them, leading the two males to a table near the bathrooms.

Gerard bounced in his seat excitedly as Frank ordered drinks for the both of them— hot chocolate and coffee.

”T-Thank you for taking me here...” Frank grinned and sipped at his coffee, the heat cascading over his forehead and eyes as he tipped it into his mouth. He placed it on the resin-top table with a soft clack. “Of course, Gerard, but I wanted to talk to you about something” 

The sudden seriousness in the dominant's tone had Gerard sitting straight in his chair and nodding, worry gnawing at him. He waited patiently though, despite his incoming anxiety. “So, when you introduced yourself to the club you said you thought you were a pet?” That comment about him possibly being a pet had been on Frank’s mind for the short, short weeks they have known each other. He had never been with a pet before but he so desperately wanted to be with one and he so desperately wanted it to be Gerard.

Speaking of Gerard, the little bit his lip and nodded, shifting his eyes around the diner that had an older style to it and looked homely. Frank watching him carefully.

”Words” the dominant demanded, voice soft yet strong. Gerard nodded, “Sorry, sir. Yes, I think I’m a pet... I haven’t been able to fully experience being in play but I want to... so bad” Frank smirked and nodded, sipping at his coffee. The waiter came by quickly with a quaint grin on their face, taking their orders. Gerard got 2 chocolate chip pancakes with wheat toast and bacon, and Frank got an omelet with hash browns and toast. 

They were silent after their order got written down and then their eyes met. “What kind of pet?” Gerard blushed and looked down at his pants, the corduroy distracting him from the intense glare that man in front of him held. He was so nervous and the question made him feel embarrassed about himself and just... everything regarding his kinks.

”A... a kitty...”

Frank’s smirk turned into a grin and he let out a little chuckle, the noise making the little’s eyes snap to him and widen. The brunette looked elated. “God, you are so cute, Gerard. A _kitty_?! Oh my god, I would cry right now,” his eyes shone with pride and adoration. It made so much sense that little shy, chubby Gerard was a kitten. It made all the sense and the world and Frank beat himself up about not catching onto it sooner.

The simple thought of imagining the soft boy on his back with clip-on, black cat ears on his head and a buttplug tail stuck inside of him as his hands pawed at a toy made Frank melt against the diner chair. It was too cute.

”It’s not cute! It’s weird”

” _Weird_?!” Frank’s tone was one of horror and he looked at the smaller male as if he was crazy. He would never look at the male as weird. He would honestly rather drop dead before then. “I don’t think you’re weird. I think you’re sexy, I think you’re gorgeous, I think you’re smart, I think you’re enthralling, I think you’re—“ Gerard cut him off with a squeak. ”Okay! Okay, I get it! T-Thank you, but I just find it a little weird. Why did you want to know though?” Their food was in front of them right at the end of Gerard’s sentence and they thanked the server with a kind smile. Their food was delicious, not surprisingly, and Gerard enjoyed it.

Frank held up his fork, pointing at the male across from him. “I wanted to know because I wanted to ask if you had an owner and if you needed help finding out.” Gerard chewed his pancake slowly, swallowing it harshly as he processed the question.

Why would Frank care?

”Uh, I-I don’t have an owner... I thought that was obvious when I gave you the thing” Oh yeah. _That_. Frank coughed a little and nodded, “I didn’t want to be rude and assume. You’re very attractive and a very obedient sub, any dom would scramble to have you at their feet” Gerard flushed and shrugged. He couldn’t think of any other dominant taking care of him now that Frank was in his life. Frank was second in his life, next to college, and he was always his first thought. He plagued his mind, the pandemic of thought, that was Frank.

And Gerard didn’t mind it.

”I don’t want just any Dom, I have a dom in mind... but if you would like to,” he paused and looked up, hazel eyes sparkling. Frank’s breathing caught in his throat and he froze at the scene before him. It was almost like a marriage proposal and the dominant held his breath as Gerard metaphorically got on one knee— handing his trust to Frank when he asked him, “I would like you to help me with my play... and maybe take care of me when I’m in my headspace.”

Frank, still frozen, blinked. He was in shock. “Are you asking to date me?” The little whined, his feet kicking under the table, “Yes! I am! Answer the question, meanie!” The dominant nodded stiffly and swallowed. He looked down at his food that was more than halfway gone. His stomach felt full of food while his chest felt full of love. “I-I may have read the room wrong, I’m sorry! I thought you were interested and when I gave you a blowjob you called yourself daddy and—“ Frank cut off the panicked little. Gerard had begun to look around and his bottom lip began to quiver.

”Stop. Calm down, pet. I would love to be your boyfriend and I’d love to help you discover more about your petspace. You don’t even know how long I’ve been waiting for this” Gerard, needless to say, mewled and fell right back into the bottomless pit that was being little. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited :|
> 
> edit: NOW EDITED!!!!


	11. Silent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad smut warning :|

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UNEDITED!!!
> 
> Edit: NOW EDITED!!!!

Frank brought over a specific box of his from under his bed to Gerard’s room, not allowing the sub to see it. It was a sturdy cardboard box that had holes in the side for holding it and the little tried to sneak a peek, desperate to see what was in it as it sat on his bed. But Frank sat right next to it, a secretive smile on his face.

“Wanna see!” Gerard squeaked out, looking straight at the box. “Can I please see?” Frank looked at him with a particular look before nodding stiffly and patting his lap which Gerard excitedly sat in. The dominant pulled the top off and the smaller male perked up, looking inside to see—

Oh. Oh _fuck_.

It was all toys; buttplugs, tails, ears, dildos, vibrators...

Gerard pulled back sharply and blushed, his stomach dropping nervously. “You said you wanted to try it out, right? Well, I have some of my things, they’re clean and—“ The little let out a sound that made Frank stop and worriedly look up as Gerard scrambled from his lap as stood in front of him. The sub felt a tugging sensation at his brain and allowed his mouth to move on its own, “I do wanna try it out. I wanna try it out now. I wanna be your pretty kitty” Frank’s eyes widened and he shot up shakily, eyes blown out wide as he ushered the smaller boy to sit on the bed again.

Gerard sat patiently and obediently as Frank looked in the box and pulled out a fluffy brown and white tail, along with brown and white ears with pink insides. The tail had a shiny, silver-like-looking buttplug attached to its end, reflecting the fluorescent lights of the dorm. It was cute and it made something within him stir— like a giant mixing pot at the hands of a witch who was getting ready to plump up little kids, the anxiety of the plan to eat the kids bubbling up and up and up

”I want it in me” Gerard whimpered. Without another thought, his shaky hands pulled at his pants and underwear, letting them drop as he carefully laid himself on his bed, add in the air and toy in his hands. He looked up at Frank, expecting him to help, to see the male staring at his ass, eyes wide, not ready for the little to just do that. He wiggled his bottom, “Help?” The brunette swallowed and nodded, pulling a bottle from the box that looked like lube and popped the cap open. It was silent between them for a little while Frank slicked his fingers up.

The dominant knew that Gerard was going to look beyond beautiful in the tail plug and ears. It was hard for Gerard to look anything but that.

”I’m gonna prep you, okay? If it hurts tell me red or yellow, if you feel good and want to continue, when I ask you what do you say?” Frank’s voice went to that deep and commanding, yet soft, tone that sent a delicious shiver up the sub’s spine. Frank was a dominant at heart— he never had to think twice about where her or not he was going to be a bad daddy, it just came naturally to him and it made Gerard jealous (even though he wasn’t, and could’ve ever imagined himself being, a daddy). “Yes, sir. I say green, Frank”

The dominant hummed, a sort of hum of acknowledgment. One of his slicked up, cold fingers slid into Gerard, and the little hissed at the pain of the stretch, lurching forward as he gripped at Frank’s hand from behind his back. The brunette looked up at him, not moving his fingers further, as he waited patiently.

”S-Sorry, you can move now” 

Frank chuckled, his one finger inching in slowly, “You have no reason to be sorry. It probably hurt and you have a right to want a break, just make sure you use a color, okay?” Gerard nodded, deciding that he wanted to be nonverbal, as the pain from Frank’s large finger turned into something else. No, it wasn’t pleasure, but it was close.

He let out a whine and shifted, pushing back ever-so-slightly so that Frank’s knuckles brushed against his cheeks. “Another finger please, Sir”

And how could Frank deny his little boy of pleasure when he was using his manners? He was such a good boy.

The dominant cooed and pet the subs back, his large sweater pushed up so that more of his skin was exposed, his pale ass and pink hole on display "Of course, baby. You look so beautiful" The smaller male squirmed as the second finger was in- larger and thicker than the pointer finger for sure. And it felt better, so much better that Gerard moaned and looked behind him, drinking up the personal attention his boyfriend gave to him.

”Okay, I think you’re ready, baby boy. The plug isn’t too big and I want to do something else for my little kitty” the new nickname made Gerard croon pleasantly and nod, sticking his ass out further so that Frank could have more access to his hole.

The dominant sucked in a breath as he friend to see his boyfriend hole puckering, waiting for it to be filled again. His own cock twitched merrily in his pants as he lubed up the cold buttplug that was no thicker than the two fingers Gerard took swimmingly. “R-Ready Daddy, want to be your pretty kitty” 

Fuck, Gerard was going to kill him.

Frank groaned and pushed in the plug slowly with one hand, the other squeezing his hardened length within his jeans. He groaned at the sight and the feeling of his hand, pleased that Gerard enjoyed it when the plug pushed past his ring. The cool metal moved against and pushed up on his prostate, his head going a little dizzy as he stood, turning so his dominant could see.

He froze and his eyes went wide before he jumped up and quickly put on the ears. “Meow?” He said u surely, bringing his hands up to emulate paws. His hazel eyes were big and brown and innocent, and Frank just wanted to corrupt him and turn him into a bad boy. But instead, the male grinned, “You look so fucking hot. Come here, kitty,” he made a clicking sound that made Gerard perk up and move towards him, thoughts a blur. “There you go, let master take care of you” Gerard nodded dumbly and allowed for Frank to pick him up and sit him on the bed, leaned back a little.

The little kitten had no idea what was happening but he enjoyed seeing his daddy getting on his knees and pulling his pretty cock from his pants, stroking at it and moaning lowly in his throat. The scene was erotic and had Gerard’s own penis leaking.

The dominant look at him sinfully, eyes dark with lust, “I’m going to pleasure you with my mouth. I want you to hold off from cumming as long as you can, baby, can you do that for me, your master?”

Gerard nodded and watched, with wide innocent eyes, as Frank stared him down, lowering his hot, hot mouth onto his weeping cock until the smaller-than-average thing was in his mouth. The sub’s cock wasn’t impressive and Frank didn’t expect it to be nor wished for it to be, to be honest, he thought it was cute and sit the shy little boy. “Oh!” He let out in surprise, eyes closing as he relaxed into the feeling of his shaft getting sucked.

It was so good. So, so good. Frank’s mouth was like heaven he’s never seen before as he bucked his hips into the feeling— hot, wet, sucking, “‘m gonna cum, gonna—“ and then it was gone in seconds. Frank sat back with a devilish smile, watching as the male squirmed and tensed, cock bouncing from the lack of orgasm. “Daddy, stop, please”

Frank’s smirk widened, “I did stop baby, what do you want? Use your words, little boy” Gerard groaned and forced his legs open quickly, arching his back to find any sore of friction. “N-No, stop stopping please, wanna cum—“

”Ah, ah, ah, didn’t daddy say you had to hold? Be a good boy” 

Gerard nodded and whimpered as his boyfriend sat there and played with himself, waiting for the little boy to get soft. “Daddy” he whined, but he received no acknowledgment, only grunts, and moans from the brunette. His cock was large in his hands, leaking pre-cum onto the wood of the floor as he pumped.

”Daddy, p-please!” Frank’s eyes snapped up, dark with lust once again, and he nodded. He was back in his position, head between his submissive’s thick thighs as they held him to the small cock in his mouth. The little’s thighs trembled as he tried to hold back his orgasm, the dominant’s mouth felt too good and he’s never felt that before—

“Ah,” he moaned out girlishly, his hand holding Frank’s head down as his hips stuttered. “Y-Yeah like that, oh— Frank! Oh, Frank, please, daddy” nonsense spilled from his mouth as he shot thick ropes of cub onto his boyfriend's tongue, the older male humming around his shaft as he rode out his own orgasm. Gerard shook and trembled as he slowly released the brunette from his haunches. His eyes were closed and the plug remained in his asshole, along with the ears that were now messily atop his head.

”Kitty feel good, master. M-Meow?” Frank stopped and grinned widely, his white teeth proudly showing. Gerard was a gift he never knew he needed.

”I’m glad you feel good. Let’s get cleaned up, you can keep in the plug if you want, kitty,”

Gerard decided to keep it in.


	12. Crooked Ways pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I had no motivation and my writing was shit which is what you’ll probably see for the beginning half of this chapter :///
> 
> Spring break starts on 03/12 which is tomorrow for me andddddd I will definitely try updating more!!!

Gerard was fresh out of the bath when Mack came back home, gawking at the still opened box on his roommate's bed. “What the fuck is _that_ ” the little flinched at the swear and coward behind Frank who scowled at the oblivious blonde. ”My boyfriend and I’s sex life is not your concern _Macaroni_ ” the prep glowered at Frank, crossing his arms over one and another as he tried to appear unbothered. Both Gerard and Frank could see that he so obviously was bothered. 

”That is _not_ my name, _Franklin_ ” The older male chuckled and shook his head, turning away from the prep to bend down to his little. Gerard didn’t want his roommate to think of him weirdly and rushed to put the now-lean-toys they used back in the box and shoved it under his bed. Mack watched him with a slight smile on his face, but then his expression went blank with suspicion, “So, you guys are together now?”

Frank nodded and Gerard smiled widely, bouncing and rocking on the balls of the feet. The little was infatuated with the brunette and thinking of them finally being together after all of the dumb thoughts he had of him made Gerard... _happy_ , so incredibly happy. Mack could see how content his roommate was- Gerard's whole face lit up and it started with his hazel eyes widening and brightening, and then it moved down his neck and shoulders, to his hands that clenched at his side or his shirt, and then his shaky legs. "We are!" The little spoke up, "I'm happy." Mack grinned again and clapped Frank on the back who scowled at the blonde, rubbing at his shoulder. 

"You gonna tell Mikey?" At the mention of Gerard's younger brother, he grit his teeth and shrugged. He knew he had to eventually, but didn't want to at all. Mikey was his best friend once upon a time ago, they were closer than anything, but then Mikey got into a relationship with Ray and he turned sour. Not because of Ray Toro, of course, Ray was a nerdy angel, but because of his high school friends who had teased the younger brother for being gay. The relationship turned toxic quickly and they broke it off and now Mikey was planning on proposing to a girl who was snobby and shared his hatred for gay people. 

Gerard hadn't even come out as bisexual to him yet. He was in deep shit.

"U-Um, I'll think about it... you know how he is with gay relationships he would shun me and tell me to get help" Frank made a face and turned to Gerard. "Who's Mikey? He sounds like an asshole" the little whined and sat on his bed, "My younger brother. He _is_ mean but he also isn't at the same time, he just decided to listen to hate people said to him, and in turn, hurt himself and Ray. I think he's just confused and deeply hurt, but he doesn't even realize or care that it's damaging the real relationships around him." The dominant rubbed at his submissives back, to calm him down, when he saw the tears gathering in his hazel eyes. Frank coughed awkwardly and tried to change the subject, "Alright, _well_ , Gerard will tell Mikey when he is ready. Wasn't there a new game tonight?". Like an innocent child, Mack allowed the conversation to change and he lit up at the mention of his sport. 

"Yes! There is, I have a few tickets that my coach wanted me to give to people that maybe couldn't get some, and I wanted to- Wait a minute," Mack held up a finger and rushed to his backpack on the floor by the closed and locked door while Frank laid his little boy down on his bed, speaking kind and gentle words to him. Gerard let his eyes flutter shut and he whispered put a pathetic 'Ni ni' before he slept soundly. 

Frank grinned down at him and pet at his colored hair before the prep came up behind him, waving two tickets in his face excitedly. "Here! 2 tickets for both you and Gerard! It's not mandatory of course, but these _are_ the best seats in the gym!" The basketball tickets were waved in the dominant's face and he nodded before grabbing them. A little game wouldn't hurt anyone, and Gerard would probably enjoy seeing his friend playing. 

"When Gee is awake I'll ask him" Mack leaped up with a whispered 'Yes!' and turned back to his side of the room happily. If Frank was relying on Gerard and Gerard relied on the happiness of his friends, the little would say yes in a heartbeat.

* * *

"A b-bask'ball game?" Gerard woke up little and cranky, sitting on Frank's lap after getting punished for throwing a tantrum right as he roused. He was hungry from the hour or so he was asleep yet refused to tell Frank, and instead cried and screamed whilst bashing at the sheets of the bed. His stuffed animals were thrown sadly on the floor and he stared at them while waiting for his daddy to respond. "Yup, Mack invited us to his game tonight. It's at 5 and I thought we could have dinner before leaving and then go support him."

Gerard thought for a few moments before nodding slowly, "Wanta suh-up-ort Mack" Frank cracked a grin at the little sounded out the word. They had yet to go over rules and the brunette didn’t even know if Gerard wanted them, or was ready for them. It sat under his skin like an annoying tick and he wanted to back to bite the bullet and ask.

He decided to wait though.

The little rubbed his stinging bottom patiently, voice quiet as he spoke up, “We go now? Can we go now?” Frank grinned and shook his head, “I’m afraid it’s not starting soon, baby. We’ll have to wait” Gerard stopped moving and his brows furrowed before tears gathered in his eyes and—

That’s how they both ended up, front row on the bleachers, at Mack’s basketball game 30 minutes early and without dinner in their stomachs. Gerard had tear marks down his face, red eyes, and a very red bottom that had him shifting from cheek-to-cheek on the hard metal bleachers. Frank looked at his boyfriend from the corner of his eye and chuckled lightly, letting his large hand fall on the thick thigh of the younger. “Is your ass feeling okay? Is the lotion working?”

Gerard looked at him quickly before nodding— a lie. He didn’t want Frank to worry about him. He had been bad the rest of the day and at the game was the only time he could redeem himself until they split off for classes during the week. “It worked, Frankie” his head was still foggy with headspace and he nearly slipped his eyes shut to relish in the lingering feeling. It felt like tv static and a massage on his shoulders that tingled down his spine.

He will never get rid of that pleasurable feeling.

The dominant hummed and wrapped his arm around the little, pulling him into his side so that Gerard’s face was smooshed against Frank’s peck. Gerard whined and cuddled close to him. “Mack seems like a good guy, I’m really glad that you got him as a roommate and not someone else” Gerard smiled widely and looked up at him. Their eyes met.

”You do? I think Mack likes you too but he’s just stubborn an’ weird” Frank had this way about him that made galaxies bloom in Gerard’s eyes— he would chuckle a chuckle so hoarse and crisp from years of smoking that made the submissive blush. It was Frank’s thin, pink lips being pulled back into a charming smile— somehow perfectly straight teeth on show, that made Gerard feel overwhelmed with happiness that he couldn’t obtain during his younger years of being in a household with an absent father, an alcoholic younger brother, and an overworked mother who could barely get by.

He felt dumb to feel so infatuated with the older male so soon yet he did nothing to stop himself from falling.

”Yeah,” Frank spoke up, breaking Gerard from his thoughts. The dominant was staring forward, watching the people line the bleachers across from them. “I can see that. Without him you wouldn’t have gone to the BDSM club and we wouldn’t have met. So, I’m grateful for him.” Gerard cooed and poked his boyfriends cheek.

”Frankie cute!” He scowled playfully and softly flicked the sub’s thigh, making him yelp quietly and look around to see if anyone heard. “I’m not cute, we’ve been over this, bunny”

 _Bunny_.

Gerard smiled blissfully and pushed himself up against Frank like a cat to its owner, asking for attention. If he wasn’t deep in headspace he sure was now.

”Gee like bunny...” the brunette smirked and pet atop the little’s head, “Look at my sweet bunny... so soft and sweet for your daddy, mh?” Frank’s words came through like he was speaking under water and Gerard could only nod though not understanding a thing. He just wanted his daddy to be happy. “Yes daddy, please pet Gee more” 

“Of course, Gee, since you’re being such a good boy.”

They were silent as Frank continued to pet Gerard who now had his body lax against the older male, eyes shut, and a ghost of a smile on his lips. A loud crackle followed by even louder music woke them both right up, sending them shooting up and looking around. 

”Good evening students, staff, and friends of Molloy College! Please give a warm welcome to our visitors from Barnard University, the Barnard Bear’s,” cheers erupted from the audience as tall males ran from one side of the gym, waving at people in the crowd as their coach followed them slowly. Their uniforms were a sky and navy blue, their names and numbers printed in a bright white. When they were all in the gym the speakers turned on again, the cheerful announcer speaking, “And out lovely team here at Molloy College, the Molloy Muskrats!”

The name mad Gerard giggle into his hands, his domain at sending him an amused look as he held back his own laugh. The college’s team wore maroon and white uniforms, their bodies lithe and tall as well.   
  
The little shot up when he spotted his friend and he waved wildly, jumping slightly in his spot. “Go Mack! Go Mack!” He cheered enthusiastically, earning a goofy grin and two thumbs up from his roommate.

”Sit down, bunny, the game is starting soon” and like a good boy, Gerard sat down, slipping a small kiss to Frank’s cheek as he watched the two teams closely. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited!


End file.
